Timeline of the Story arcs
This is the timeline of the marvelous story arcs of the Galactic Starfield Power, divided into seven of the Story arcs. Timeline Before the Series *55.5 billion years ago - The Galaxy was born, the Primoridal Era begins in the real universe. *25.5 billion years ago - Interstellar aspects arose. *13.8 billion years ago - The Stelliferous Era begins; Solar System and the Milky Way Galaxy was born, creating Jupiter, Earth, Venus, and Mars. Outside the galaxy, seven-thousand planets and two-thousand dwarf planets born. *7.7 billion years ago - Life on each planet begins. *4.6 billion years ago - An early Earth comprised of lava and volcanic mountains, meteors crashing into early planet. *3 billion years ago - Earth's life begins *2.8 billion years ago - Creators off the galaxy begin to create Human, Omnic, multitude of alien species and mythical creatures, and artificial life. *1 billion year ago - Angels appeared. *540 million years ago - Heroic, Neutral, and Evil characters arise. During the Cambrian period, trilobites and other creatures swarm. Unicron and Primus emerges, Cybertron was born, creating the age of all Transformers. *251 million years ago - Permian extinction arrives long before the Mesozoic era. Martian species born on dying planet Mars to make them recover. *215 million years ago - A giant meteor about the size of the Empire State Building crashes into Gondwana moments as Pangaea splits and take on modern forms. Meteor dissolves; enters metallic appearance of the Draconic dinosaur. *147 million years ago - Outside the galaxies, evolution starts to take on modern and futuristic technologies on many planets, but the earth did not have evolution of scientific aspects until the arrival of modern humans at the beginning of Pleistocene era. *100 million years ago - Catastrophus Rex awakens, causing to haunt other dinosaurs. *66 million years ago - Most of all Dinosaurs were annihilated by Catastrophus Rex, and the Meteor begins to collide on Earth that destroyed the rest of them. *61 million years ago - Catastrophus Rex dies for the first time and collide into North America; Ancient mammals and birds arrive, The ancient heart-shaped moon arrives, Worlds dominated as they created the rest. *50 million years ago - Life on Earth recovers, Several of the last planets formed and later terraformed to make new life faster and faster by the ancient magic. *47 million years ago - Thousands of all magical aspects, powers and abilities galore to all characters and develop more modern and future cities on each planet. *35 million years ago - Many more of ancient species went on an untimely demise, modern Animals arrive. *15 million years ago - An unidentified comet begins to crash at the ancient North America, beginning the first task to protect the Light. Jungle Storm Fighters * 2 million years ago - Maximal commander Optimus Primal, and the rest of the Maximal soldiers explores ancient Earth, Predacons arrive to face-to-face against Maximals. The first stage begins on the mountains, as Optimus Primal faces Megatron in this first encounter. Later, Rattrap, Rhinox, and Simba arrives into the ancient caverns, finding the ancient dark crystal. Draco, and Vermithrax clashes for the first time. All Maximals and Predacons won each other, returns back into stasis lock for further adventures. * 1.5 million years ago - Maximals and Predacons are discovered by ancient humans. * 755,000 - Maximals and Predacons awakens, hope to defend the ancient Earth, Neanderthal Leader rise to attack beasts, to make its first evolution of science and technology. * 754,999 - Predacon Turncoat Dinobot seeks to glorify to protect the innocent, the Golden Disc destroyed, and then he later dies. Maximals continued to research and make its way to defeat the Vok. * 50,000 - Mammoths roam in land, before the ancient humans strike down the caravan. Sid, Diego, Manny and other heroes ready to hop on the battlefield against Vermithrax Pejorative. Other reinforcements protect the Maximal shuttle to blast off from earth. Predacons defeated, and Beast Megatron being imprisoned, Two ancient artifacts the Gauntlet of Draconic Beast, and Feral Glory Keyblade was found by archaeologists in the modern times, sending them to Museum of Heroes and Villains, alongside the other five. Steampunk Sovereign Adventures (side B) * January 5, 1912 - Rose DeWitt Bukater explores her first journey on Earth, a Long-ranged telescope has seen on exploration of the planets such as Xenonaira, and Celestalia. Steampunk-based battleships and space shuttles established after the Martian invasion has come to a halt. Order of the Principal Darkness established. Megumin, the crimson wizard, unleash explosive magic to destroy the enemy battleships trying to cross the islands. * January 11, 1912 - Blue Star Alliance established. Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater reconciles as George Hanbridge and Bernadette Cavendish enters the city of New York. Time portal was discovered as Sena revealed that this artifact was invented from the ancient times. RMS Titanic and Olympic docked in southampton, Captain Edward Smith makes his way to New York City to meet George Hanbridge about the first task to oppose the Principal Darkness' threat. * January 15, 1912 - Steampunk fighter ships, and starships invented by the Journalist and the Artilleryman, hope to defeat the remaining Martian forces. The Neuroi invasion forces appear, makes their first attack on Belfast. Detective William Murdoch negotiates to Kazuma Satou, in order to protect Belfast from the invasion force. Shamshel, Sahaquiel, Third and Seventh Angels and Ramiel arrives. * March 5, 1912 - RMS Olympic was re-established, renamed into RMS Malefic, All the hull colored in dazzled camouflage of red, lavender, violet, and black. Supreme Commander George Hanbridge announce the threat is coming to attack against the nation, hoping to defeat the forces of evil around Earth. Allied Resistance Earth Squadron established, Eric Wells hoping to defeat the remaining Martian and the Neuroi invasion forces. * April 14, 1912 - RMS Titanic was breached by an Iceberg, the unidentified Time Lord avert the maritime disaster. Michelangelo Hux rise to power of the Order of the Principal Darkness, with Moyuru Koda and his soldiers rising to attack against the Blue Star Alliance. * April 14, 1914 - RMS Malefic enters the full-scale attack, and the Great World War initiates. Eric Wells and his friends met Tanya von Degurechaff to oppose the Angel Attack. The Battle of Southampton begins. * April 15-25 1914 - Battles of Belfast, Woking and Horsell Common occurred. * July 4, 1914 - The predecessor of Evangelion, Mechanized Knights are deployed by Darkness, and Aqua. Wiz decimate the Handling and Electric Machines with the assistance of Jack Dawson. * September 11, 1914 - ARES forces defeated the Martian forces during the battle of Washington. RMS Titanic returns to Cherbourg to maintain reinforcements in efforts to bring back the RMS Olympic. * March 5, 1915 - In the skirmish off the Aegean sea, RMS Titanic is under siege by Principal Darkness fleet, with Sahaquiel in mind to avert the maiden voyage. RMS Lusitania is destroyed by the Neuroi invaders. Detective William Murdoch and the Journalist seeks to oppose Moyuru Koda's ambitions. * August 13, 1915 - After a brawl on café, Aqua loses her control, crying in sense of comedic but tragic theme, reveals why Aqua was a goddess. Rose DeWitt Bukater, Kazuma Satou, George Hanbridge met Akira Fudo, Miko Kuroda, Wamu, and others hoping to avert Zennon's ideology. Reverend Trask seeks to recieve the predecessor of the Infinity Gauntlet, The Convergence Gauntlet to his titan, William Stoddard to punch every heroes that avert them. * August 17-25 1915 - Battles of Washington, Greece, and Ireland occurred. * January 1, 1916 - During the New Year's resolution, the Great War continues. Bernadette Cavendish and her allies ready to deploy reinforcements, doctors and nurses on HMHS Britannic, and HMHS Aquitania. Shamshel and the Third Angel clashes with Mechanized Knights during the siege of Axel. Yunyun enters her comedic opening committee, to Rose DeWitt Bukater and Jack Dawson. Dark Sorceress Rose Paldora arrives, seeks to unleash the powers of evil to overwhelm Blue Star Soldiers. * January 10, 1916 - RMS Titanic, and HMHS Britannic on a trek to New York City, and Eric Wells and his allies to destroy the Neuroi and the Martian forces in Maine. Wiz and Sena stand together to eliminate against Principal Darkness' garrison. Moyuru Koda enters to attack Devilman, only to be defeated by Kazuma's Mechanized Knight. * January 13, 1916 - George Hanbridge wields the legendary Ultracalibur, to destroy the Martian Fighting-Machines, Neurois and Angels alike. Mechanized Winged Suit is created by Reverend Trask to apprehend those of the innocent warriors. Tanya von Degurechaff makes her way on the skies to defeat Martian fighters, in the Never-ending battle. * April 15, 1916 - HMHS Britannic was caught by Ramiel as the Angel shapeshifting into a cannon, and Devilman's Railgun strikes down Ramiel in one shot. * April 28-May 5, 1916 - Battles of Cape of Good Hope and Egypt occurred. * May 27, 1916 - Rose Paldora is killed by Tanya von Degurechaff during the second battle of Horsell Common. Michelangelo Hux face-to-face against George Hanbridge during the attack on ARES center for Military Operations. Miko Kuroda strives to defeat the Neuroi and abruptly brought down one of the Neuroi Fighters, and Akira Fudo, is beginning to duel against Ryo Asuka. * July 15, 1916 - William Stoddard clashes with Kazuma Satou one last time; Convergence Gauntlet was captured by Eric Wells. William Murdoch and Thomas Andrews reply to Captain Edward Smith noted that the War has come to an end. * March 7, 1917 - A Giant Portal opens as Lilith and the Four Adams awaits to disperse them, as the battleships and Railguns destroys them and returns back into Another Dimension. * October 30-31, 1917 - Battle of Paris occurred as the Sanderson Sisters takes their first step to drain the life energy to mankind. George Hanbridge, Jack Dawson, and Eric Wells defeated the witches, and Imprisoned into Three Statue-like state. * December 22-25 1917 - Seventh Angel reaches the last stand, and the Anti-Absolute Terror Field discards the Angel's body, and Megumin destroyed the Monster in the Island of Argos during Christmas. * February 14, 1918 - The final stand approaches, as the Principal Darkness fleet enters London. * February 16-22 1918 - Battle of London occurred. George Hanbridge face-to-face against Michelangelo Hux one last time. Moyuru Koda and Ryo Asuka were killed as the giant Airship crashes into Thames. Eric Wells, The Artilleryman and the Journalist defeated the Martian invasion force. Tanya von Degurechaff and Kazuma Satou defeated the Neuroi, once and for all. * February 27, 1918 - Michelangelo Hux was killed by George Hanbridge and Detective William Murdoch, Order of the Principal Darkness dissolved. RMS Malefic was decimated, returned back to the true name of the White Star Line's cruiser, RMS Olympic. * March 7, 1918 - Remnants of the Principal Darkness takes on the last stand on Sahara desert, George Hanbridge and Bernadette Cavendish unleashed the power, obliterate the rest of all enemies, and ending the Great World War. The five of the Artifacts, Convergence Gauntlet, Ultracalibur, Mechanized Knight Armor, Winged Mechanized Suit, and Time Breaker Keyblade were all discovered alongside the other two. Future Miracle Wars * March 7, 2117 - The first of scientific battleships, starships, and more invented. Explorations around multiple Universes begins. Evolution of machines, Omnics, and droids occurred on Modern and Future cities. * March 13, 2117 - The Dark Universal Empire was established, the first leader Maximillian Skywalker rise to power, and the first of the unnamed council members appear. Martian Empire was formed by Emperor Bog, The Martian Leader and the Martian General. Planet Earth still on Modern and Future eras. * May 5, 2117 - After the initial attack against the Dark Universal Empire, The Celestial Federation was established. Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed were developed and first tested as darkness will channeled. * February 22, 2155 - Immortal characters spawn on future Earth, and the rest of all planets. Zephyr Shields, Leader of the Celestial Federation, runs on a friendship with Skuld and Ephemer. Naboo is in control under Queen Amidala to avert the Trade Federation. * June 9, 2156 - The Silver Millennium Civil War erupts. Clone Wars also appear, and the first Keyblade War appeared albeit mentioned by Skuld. * March 3, 2160 - The Interstellar War opens an engagement between Celestial Federation and Dark Universal Empire. Galactic Republic join forces with Zephyr Shields to oppose Maximillian Skywalker's agenda. First duel occurs. * March 7, 2160 - Prometheus appear on various planets to explore around the cosmos. Craftworld, Carnivalia, and Bunkum is currently spotted by researchers, hope to welcome Sackboy in his first step. * March 13, 2161 - Battle of the Egyptian seas, Pharaoh Rameses seeks to defeat his brother, Moses. Zephyr Shields defeats Maximillian Skywalker for the first time, Rameses in despair, vow to return in the battlefield once again. * September 13, 2165 - The Silver Millennium Civil War ends on the Battle of Moon Kingdom. * April 15, 2171 - Zephyr Shields awakens alongside heroes, looming darkness absorbed by Peter Weyland as he encounter on the Republic Fleet. Battle of Crystal Tokyo occurs as the Martian forces joined Wiseman in attempt to destroy the Legendary Silver Crystal. * April 16, 2171 - The Battle of Utapau occurred. * April 21, 2171 - The Battle of London occurs, Admiral Cartwright knocked unconscious by Captain Benjamin Sisko, and saving Carol Marcus from being killed. Sailor Chibi Moon defeats Wiseman once again, with Neo-Queen Serenity in her mind. * June 24, 2171 - The Battle of Enchanted Dominion erupts, Prince Phillip and Prince Eric presumably destroys Maleficent and crashes in the outskirts of the town. Upon Maleficent's revival, Pamela Voorhees formed a group of villains to attack Camp Half-Blood. * June 25, 2171 - The Battle of Camp Half-Blood erupts, Percy Jackson and the Olympians defeated Pamela Voorhees and her minions, and stored the captured Martian Cylinder back to Mustafar. Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond negotiates to Zephyr Shields prior to first meeting. Time Eater appears, and Maleficent sends Ursula to make the Undersea Kingdom to be decimated. * June 27, 2171 - The Battle of Atlantica occurred, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen appears in battle, Colonel Flounder urges Flounder and Sebastian to avert Ursula's goal. The gigantic form of Ursula is being destroyed by the Republic Attack Gunships' proton barrages, and then later she was now intact, covering the whole body into giant rocks. * September 13, 2171 - Regina George, leader of the Plastics, sends the reinforcements to overwhelm them in the battlefield. The Battle of the City of Gold and Lead occurs as Will to avert Masters' ideology, and The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen's member Mr. Hyde defeats Regina George, ending the war. Cady Heron sends Regina to be incarcerated and the Eleventh Doctor urge to deactivate all Tripods. * September 14, 2171 - Time Eater sends the Cooper Gang, and the rest of the Heroic factions to Ice Age location, where Zephyr Shields teamed up with Tony Montana, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Sly Cooper to destroy Pamela Voorhees, once and for all. * September 17, 2171 - Battles of Krypton and Hekseville occurred. * September 22, 2171 - Battles of Arkham City and Malastare occurred. * April 2, 2175 - Zephyr Shields in a twist of chaos, turned on Xenon Asuka, revealing that will not enter Dark Universal. Tychus and Kerrigan appears to defeat the Martians and Separatists on Mars, Second Battle of Mars erupts as Butt-Ugly Martians takes on a quest to retrieve the Artifact, The Eye of H.G. Wells. Maleficent reply to President Coriolanus Snow and Queen Beryl that the artifact was stolen in the aftermath. * April 4, 2175 - Zephyr Shields returns to Cybertron and sends Ultra Magnus and Ironhide to defeat Jetstorm. Captain Tychus and the rest of the heroes contempt to halt the Lich King's plan, freeing the Alliance and Garrosh Hellscream forces to retreat alongside Gul'dan and Deathwing. * April 30, 2175 - Battles of Mustafar, and Hoth occurred. * May 21, 2175 - Akira, a deity responsible for destroying Tokyo, morphed into supervillain, Tetsuo Shima to oppose Sailor Guardians' plan. Republic Clone Troopers clash with Separatist Battle Droids during the Battle of Rhen Var. * May 27, 2175 - Battles of Daxx and Orxon occurred. * June 3, 2175 - Final battle on Neo-Tokyo occurred with the assistance of Abed Nadir, and Aaron Samuels. Zephyr Shields face-to-face with Xenon Asuka who betrayed the Celestial Federation, whilst Obi-Wan Kenobi defeats his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Crystella Amidala and her sister Padmé Amidala to disperse General Grievous, and Maleficent. * June 5, 2175 - In response to mankind, Maggie Burroughs successfully defeated Nute Gunray, urging to retreat from the battlefield. Captain Tychus makes his way to oppose Protoss forces, and other enemy groups. Zeus fuses to Tetsuo Shima to become the Ultimate Majestic Ruler in attempt to destroy Neo-Tokyo. * June 6, 2175 - Shotaro Kaneda and Tetsuo Shima face-to-face each other, Maximillian Skywalker was killed by Zephyr Shields, and Zeus separates Tetsuo in the process, and Kratos sends Tetsuo Shima up in the night sky, and into the space, killing him in an explosion. * June 15, 2175 - The immortal characters inadvertently goes into next journey, where the Starship Enterprise begins to crash at LV-426. Zephyr Shields and the rest of the heroes stranded, after the meteor crashes the ship, also crash landed. After Galactic Conquests * June 13, 2234 - Afer being stranded in the Xenomorph-infested planet, Zephyr Shields and the crew met Pinky Buflooms, James T. Kirk and his Crew. The Colonial Marine's headquarters fully unscathed with full potential shield generator to oppose Xenomorph attack. The Journalist and the Artilleryman survived the fight against the Martians, they also joined Zephyr Shields to make an emergency call for the Celestial Federation, but no one can answer. * June 30, 2234 - The Interstellar Freedom returns to the intergalactic journey, and welcomes Zephyr Shields to return in the space flight. Cady Heron and her allies brought a new lightsaber as a gift, to maintain peace and happiness to end the Dark Universal Empire's dark day. The Rebel Alliance was established. The Dark Universal Empire's high council learns about the Celestial Federation is the enemy, which was debriefed by Xenomorpheus Skywalker and his members. * July 6, 2234 - The Ghost Crew appeared to Rebel Alliance in order to help them oppose the Galactic Empire's dark regime. Archduke Granite sworn as one of the supreme commander, and General Rhyolite on his way to create dark forces, with the assistance of Prince Demande. Cady Heron dispatches Rebel Troops to explore Polis Massa until further investigation on hold before the battle looms across the orbit. Widowmaker, on a mission to King's Row, seeks to attack the people, only Tracer and Emily survive the counterattack, Tekhartha Mondatta was assassinated when Tracer failed to stop her. * July 7, 2234 - Daybreak Town was under siege by the imperial Stormtroopers albeit mentioned by Ventus. Ultra Magnus, Crosshairs, Ironhide, Jetfire and Drift join forces with the Celestial Federation in effort to halt the Decepticon blockade, before entering one of the states of Celestalia. The Second Battle of Neo-Tokyo occurs as Sailor Guardians stand together to protect Neo-Tokyo from the Martians and the Imperial forces, and Zephyr Shields successfully defeated the forces of evil, saving Shotaro Kaneda and his people from destruction. * July 8, 2234 - Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus and his Rebel forces on a trek to Moraband (Korriban in Star Wars Legends) in order to find the lost artifact. Dream Warriors appear during the siege, and defeats Freddy Krueger and his Stormtroopers. Alice Johnson and her members greeted to Zephyr Shields, The Journalist, and Spock, learning that the fight for the future is imminent. * July 10, 2234 - Bunkum Alliance returns back to Bunkum, the battle of Manglewood occurred as Maleficent plotted to avert Marlon Random's musical phenomenon, only to be stopped by Oddsock, Toggle and Swoop, and Zephyr Shields and Garazeb Orrelios strikes down an Unversed platoon in the process. The Dark Universal Empire's high council made a true conference to attack on many cities. * July 11, 2234 - The Battle of San Fransokyo erupted, the Dream Warriors and Big Hero 6 strive to protect the city from the clutches of the Galactic Empire and the Martian Empire. * July 12, 2234 - The Battle of Yavin 4 occurs, Nui Harime enters the battlefield to attack Ezra Bridger, until she was defeated by Ryūko Matoi, and ended the great war. * July 14-22, 2234 - The Celestial Federation and the Dark Universal Empire clashes directly on numerous planets such as Fastoon, Tatooine, Kerwan, and The World that Never Was. During the battle of Tatooine, Pinky Buflooms protects Mos Eisley from the Stormtroopers whilst in Mos Espa Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury defeated the Unversed platoon. Then in the World that Never Was, members of the Celestial Federation greeted to Xemnas about territorial plans whilst wearing black coats, then later they turned on the Organization XIII as Lexaeus sound the alarm in attempt to prevent them, but they eventually failed long thereafter. * September 15, 2234 - After several decisive victories on many planets, Obi-Wan Kenobi negotiates to Mon Mothma to make further plan to end Sheev Palpatine's darkest hour. Zephyr Shields approach to Radiant Garden, where he welcomed Sora and Aqua for the first time, hoping to save the galaxy and the Heart-shaped Moon known as Kingdom Hearts in order to locked away from darkness. * January 1, 2235 - New Year resolution and new events await in the galaxies. * January 3, 2235 - Captain James T. Kirk and his crew found Cybertron in efforts to end Megatron's tyranny. Zephyr Shields arrive to Iacon, and assist Optimus Prime to protect Cybertron from the Dark Universal Empire at all costs. Unicron gave his choice to Megatron in order to crush Optimus Prime with his bare hands, and the great battle erupts, making the Autobots achieved pyrrhic victory against the Decepticon forces. * January 14, 2235 - The Battle of Blackwater City occurs and Zephyr Shields assisted Ratchet and Clank with the Galactic Rangers to attack Stormtroopers and the Unversed forces. Mothra appears, with Star Butterfly enters the battlefield, strikes down an Unversed Jellyfish-like alien known as Metamorphosis, saving the Blackwater City from evil. * January 15, 2235 - The Guardians of the Galaxy is joined by Kanan Jarrus to defeat Xemnas, and Judge Claude Frollo, on the edge of the cosmos. * January 16, 2235 - Drej Queen Susquehana and her Supreme Commander targets Tau-14 where Cale Tucker and Joseph Korso launch the Rebel starfighters to attack the Drej forces, then again the Venator-class Star Destroyer, Interstellar Freedom, rams into the planet killer, overwhelming the Queen and put an end to the chaos. After the siege, Susquehana retreats from the space battle, and Joseph Korso was injured, making his medical urgent to be recovered. * January 22, 2235 - Unicron arrives with the Dark Universal Empire's fleet accompanied by V'Ger, in order to devour Lithone. Zephyr Shields, General Rieekan, and Ultra Magnus with the assistance of Kranix, strikes down the Decepticon and Imperial forces all around the city. Before Lithone devoured by the Universal Dominator, Kranix, Zephyr Shields and members of the Celestial Federation force to retreat and move to Cybertron to retell and renew meaningless plans to halt Megatron's dark regime. * January 25, 2235 - The Harvester Supreme Commander and his council members rise to new technological armaments and power to eliminate Humans around the galaxy. V'Ger sends the Dark Universal Empire's high council member, Judge Claude Frollo to reach Notre Dame in order to eliminate Esmeralda, Quasimodo, and Captain Phoebus. * January 26, 2235 - The battle of La Cité des Cloches erupts when Zephyr Shields, Spock, Pinky Buflooms, Ultra Magnus and Kranix makes our last stand against Judge Claude Frollo's evil alliance. King Lear, Prince Escalus, Benvolio, Mercutio, and King Macbeth appear to end chaos and brawls near Notre Dame, and Star Butterfly joins Captain Phoebus with the assistance of Prince Eric, and Ironhide. As the battle draws to its conclusion, Judge Claude Frollo, Maleficent, Khan Noonien Singh and Darth Krayt pay the price and ordeal that have forfeit the entire corruption, and returns back to Xenonaira. * January 29, 2235 - The Dark Universal Empire's commander, Archduke Granite hires Talon, in order to decimate Overwatch and the Alliance, and the Lich King seeks to crumble the ashes of the heroes' team. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed returned again to assist Maleficent's tertiary plan. Numbani is under attack by a mysterious man who claimed his gauntlet, later to be revealed as Doomfist, a commander of Talon to plunge the world to make people stronger. * February 5, 2235 - Explosion spotted on Collinsport, when Sheriff George Patterson sounded the alarm, and Professor Woodward expected that they are no injuries will confirmed. Junkrat and Roadhog seeks to make a plan on the heist on banks, eventually the plan was abruptly halted as Maleficent and Croix Meridies joined them to restart new missions. * February 7, 2235 - Hammond, a genetically engineered hamster approach to an unknown location, and numerous parts created into an artificial spherical robot who whacks enemy opponents, and configures from a sphere to four-legged attack machine, Wrecking Ball. Hammond escapes with Wrecking Ball in desperately finding his lost friend, Winston. * February 11, 2235 - The attack on Mz. Ruby's lair occurred as the forces of Rebel Alliance strikes down Imperial Stormtroopers, and the Cooper Gang defeats Muggshot, The Contessa, and General Tsao out of the battlefield, and Maleficent forcing them to retreat as Zephyr Shields and his members has already achieve victory shortly thereafter. * February 12-14, 2235 - Battles of Pen Gu Island, and Twilight Town occurred. * February 18, 2235 - Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask is reunited with Sailor Guardians, in order to increase her efforts to end Queen Beryl's dark scheme. After many delays, the Mission to Yeedil begins as Ratchet and Clank, with Jak and Daxter, and the Cooper Gang to find the missing treasure from the Martian forces. Nui Harime seeks to avert the factory's progress, and was foiled by Sly Cooper, and the Artilleryman. * February 27, 2235 - James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy, and Spock discovers Lothal, where Minister Maketh Tua seeks to eliminate the members of the Celestial Federation. Rogue One arrives, as Jyn Erso unexpectedly first met Luke Skywalker during the mission. * March 5-6, 2235 - Battles of Ilios, and Radiant Garden occurred. * March 7-9, 2235 - Battles of Hanamura, Eichenwalde, and Luna Nova Magical Academy occurred. * March 11, 2235 - The supreme commander of the Celestial Federation, Zephyr Shields welcomes Barnabas Collins, Joe Haskell, Victoria Winters, and Carolyn Stoddard in Collinwood, until Maleficent deployed the Heartless to attack them, but suddenly they were defeated by the heroes at the same time. * March 13, 2235 - The Celestial Federation clashes against the Dark Universal Empire on Hosnian Prime. Prior to the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer's capture, the Celestial Federation went undergo victories, and Carolyn Stoddard already a major, with Ursula Callistis being awarded as a heroine throught the galaxy. Steampunk Sovereign Adventures (side A) After Galactic Conquests - Final Stage Galactic Starfield Power New Spectacular Alliances Category:Lore Category:Events